Bad Decisions (One Direction)
by KatieLeighh
Summary: What happens to a normal girl who moves out for University, she wants to meet friends and not live her usual boring life. But will she make friends with the right group of people. And what happens when she meets a PUNK boy, called Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Authors NOTES - This Is my first fanfiction, there will be **SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE** in this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Ellie POV

So many thoughts were rushing through my head all at once. Yes I have been known to make bad decisions that don't really affect my day to day life, for example my choice of friends, yeah although throughout high school I wasn't an outcast but i certainly wasn't popular. But I chose to put myself in that position by not having a group if friends I could depend on, that was a bad decision. Because of that I make normal social situations unbearable. So high school contained bad decisions.

However College wasn't as bad because I didn't socialise with people, I put all my concentration on passing my exams to get into university. Yes I had no social life but my grades were brilliant, my parents were so proud. My dad was proud because he believed I shared similar characteristics as him: ambitions and career minded. My dad would always lecture me on how those are the characteristics that will make me powerful in the business industry. My dad is a very powerful businessman, which resulted in my family being very 'comfortable' financially. I don't like the label of being rich. However my dad wanted me to be career minded. On the other hand my mom would tell its important to have friends and a social life. I would listen to my mom and acknowledge her opinion but I was never really confident in college to make new friends.

Therefore my high school and college experiences helped my make a decision that would either be absolutely amazing and I would actually have friends or it could be the total opposite.

I chose to move out for university and moved to a university in London to continue my studies in business. This whole decision had pros and cons. I would be away from my parents and I would have a lot responsibility for myself. Also I'd be in London which makes a huge change from my usual settings of the Kent countryside. The cons of this decisions is that I know no one in London and need to make new friends. Also where I grew in Kent wasn't a long drive to London so I could still have visits from my parents anytime or should I say surprise visits!

So I haven't come to a conclusion whether it was a bad decision to go to university in London alone. Only time will tell. But I'm going to make the most of it and I'm going to change my attitude. I'm not going to be uptight about it. I might even get loose an have fun. Maybe.

NEXT MORNING -

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Today was the day, me and my mom were driving up to London to get me moved into my dorm. It's weird but kind of exciting. Me and mom had already packed the Range Rover last night with my boxes. The boxes contained the usual stuff: all my clothing, shoes, books, bedding, laptop and other items that I could use to make my dorm room feel more like home. My mom was driving in her own car, the one that was full of my boxes and I was driving up in my own car. My mom and dad brought me a teal coloured Mini Cooper S last year when I passed my test. My dad wasn't able to come to help me get settled in to university because he has been on a business trip in Sweden for the past 2 weeks and is still there now. That's what my whole childhood was like dad would come and go on business and my mom would be there constantly. There is no doubt that my mom is my best friend and I loved her dearly. Although we do argue sometimes.

Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts by my mom voice calling from down the hall.

"Ellie come on sweetie it's your big day!"

Her enthusiasm made me smile and I jumped out of my bed and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower. I swiftly picked up the clothing I laid out the night before and a towel and skipped over to my bathroom. I was surprisingly happy considering it was 6:30 on a Saturday morning.

Got into my bathroom that was joined onto my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I removed my cotton shorts that were really short that's why I only wore them to sleep in. Then I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head and untied my hair. Only in my white lace underwear, I looked at my self in the mirror. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous but I was pretty. I had long brown hair with a centre parting that fell to the bottom of my back. Big blue eyes that were framed with my long eye lashes. I have a pretty average figure, I have a slim stomach, reasonable sized boobs but I do only have a small little bum. I am not very tall I'm about 5'1 or 5'2 so I don't have long legs. With that last thought I whipped off my bra and pants and jumped in the shower.

1 hour later -

I'm standing at the bottom of my stairs waiting for my mom to emerge from her bedroom. My mom insisted on make her self look presentable and smart. Me on the other was more than happy looking casual in my light blue skinny jeans, pure white converse (there the best shoes to drive in) and my white superdry hoodie. My hair wasn't tied up I blow dried it and straightened it after my shower. It wasn't that warm outside it was September in England, so I had my coat in my hand ready for when we arrive in London and just in case we have to walk far.

After about 10 minutes my mom finally made her way down the stairs in her black trousers and red chiffon blouse and her black heels. My mom has blue eyes exactly the same as mine but she has shoulder length blonde hair. My hair colours comes from my dad. My mom quickly grabbed her hand bag and hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked not that my mom doesn't hug a lot but it was just unexpected.

"I am so proud of you, your leaving home and spreading your wings. I think this a good decision your making Ellie" she replied looking into my eyes. I made eye contact with her and I could see that she was going to start crying.

"Aww mom don't be sad, I know I'm really excited and I don't want to be late. So can we get a move on" I giggled.

I opened the front door and made my way down the drive way to my Mini. I dumped my coat in the passenger seat and walked around to drivers seat and turned around to see my mom at the drivers side door of the Range Rover watching me.

"I'll see you in London mom" I winked and hopped in the drivers seat. My mom mirrored my actions and backed out the drive way first with me following behind in my car. I quicker plugged my IPod into my stereo in my car and started singing along to the music. Off to London I go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie POV

I parked my car in the car park of the campus my dorm was on, my mom pulled up in the space right next to mine. Turns out I didn't need my coat so I left it in the passenger seat. I unplugged my iPod and put it into my pocket along with my iPhone and jumped out the car. Locking the car I put the keys in my pocket and walked to my mom who was waiting for my by her car.

"The drive wasn't that bad haha but I don't have a clue how you drive those heels". I pointed to my moms shoes and she giggled. "Years of practise my darling" she laughed and we both made our way to the entrance of the dorms.

When we entered the entrance through the automatic class doors. There was a woman siting at the desk she looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black trousers and she has her black hair tied in a tight bun. As soon a she saw me and my mom enter the room she shot her head up and plastered a huge smile on her face. I was abit took back by this action it's 10:30 Saturday morning and she is at work and she is happy! What! I know I'm career minded but I would not be as happy as she is.

"Hi ladies, I'm Jane and what can I help you with today?" She chirped.

"Hiya I'm Kim and this is my daughter Ellie, she is attending this university and we were instructed to come to this building to set up her dorm". My mom replied showing her the letter we received in the post.

"Oh yes of course, hello Ellie" she held out her hand. Which I gracefully took and shook. She shuffled threw some papers on her desk muttering to her self and she flicked through the names "Ellie-Mae Wilde?" She looked up at me for confirmation.

"Yes that's me" I replied smiling

"Well your on the second floor room 70 and you'll be sharing your room with another girl called Holly, she hasn't arrived yet so you get first pick if the beds". She smiled and handed me the key.

"Thank you Jane, ohh may I ask a question about the parking permit?" I quizzed.

But my mom added into the conversation

"Ohh don't worry about that dear you get up to your room and ill sort that out with Jane" mom grinned at me and turned to Jane and starting discussing the parking permit.

I walked out of the entrance into a hallway, I thought to myself this is the first floor. I need to get the second floor. I started walking aset of stairs, trying to get my self similar with my settings. Once I reached the top of the stairs I started looked at dorm numbers. 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70!

"Bingo" I said I took the key that Jane handed me and opened the door. As soon as I entered the room, I felt warm and cosy. There were two single beds one and each side of the room. The walls were cream and the floor was covered with a thick dark brown carpet. Looking at the room more I noticed there were two wardrobes and a dressing table. Also there was a desk and chair set in the corner of the room. The room was nice I was expecting a lot worse for a dorm room. I stepped further into the room leaving the door open because my mom would be up in abit but setting the key down the desk in the room. I stood in window looking outside, this was completely different to home all I could see was lots of buildings where as at home it was just fields I would see from my bedroom window.

I moved from the window and sat on the bed thinking about the dorm room. It was lovely I just hoped my roommate was nice and thank god it's a girl! Because on this campus the dorms are shared between both girls and boys. This is was bad because I would dread using the shower room because boys could use them aswell. I not use to being in boys company. Wait! Who am I kidding I'm not use anyone's company other than my own and my moms. 'Don't be uptight Ellie' I thought to myself.

'Knock knock'

I quickly turned my head to see and girl with long black hair and red ends smiling at me with a huge box in her hands.

"Hiya I'm Holly" she said balancing the box in her hands. I got up of the bed and approached her. 'New start Ellie, remember be normal' I thought.

"Helloo I'm Ellie-Mae but you can just call me Ellie I like it better haha would like some help?" I offered.

"Oh yes please I didn't realise how heavy this was till I got the stairs haha" she handed me the box. I took the box and placed it onto one I the two beds.

"Which bed would you like Holly?"I asked

"Oh I take the one on the right, so if anyone sneaks in our room at night you can protect me" we both starting laughing. I saw her logic because the bed on the left was closest to the door. But we were laughing because I obviously wasn't able to protect anyone. I'm a 5'1 18 year old girl.

Holly starting shifting through her things sorting out her side of the room. The sounds of heels outside in the hallway made me realise my mom was here. I poke my head through the dorm door the see my mom searching for the dorm room number.

"Mom down here" I called still poking my head out the door.

"Ohh there you are haha I got your permit for your car, Jane kept me talking she is a very nice lady and she said if you have any problems to just go and ask her". My mom made her to the dorm and I welcomed her in "ohh isn't this lovely" she said. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to Holly who was sitting on her bed in her black skinny jeans and band t-shirt. I didn't recognise the band they looked abit too 'rocky' for me. And her red Doc Martins.

"Oh mom this is Holly my roommate" I introduced my mom to Holly. Holly looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hello Holly I'm Kim" my mom gave Holly a smile and slight wave.

"Well we better get started on getting by things from the car" I said directing the statement to my mom.

"Would you like me to help?" Holly asked standing up from the bed and walked over to me and my mom.

"Sure, that's if you don't mind" I didn't want her to feel as if she needed to help me.

"No problem at all roomy" she nudged me by the side of my hip and we both started laughing. Holly is so nice it's feels like I've known her for ages. Me, my mom and Holy made our way down to the car to begin the huge task of unpacking my stuff. I don't think Holly understands what she has let her self in for.

* * *

Author Note - Let me know what you think! It is abit slow to start with but there will be drama!


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie's POV -

"I can't believe how much stuff you brought" Holly said looking at all my clothes piled on the bed along with numerous amounts of shoes on the floor.

"Well I need all these clothes and I love my shoes" I giggled. Lining up all my shoes converse after converse, ugg boots, boots, flats, heels and vans. It's safe to say I own more pairs of converse than heels.

About an hour of non-stop unpacking and organising. I was sorted, my clothing and shoes were organised into the wardrobe and my perfumes and make up was organised onto the dresser. All my books were organised under the bed until I could just some shelves.

"Well I better be going soon" my mom said gathering her hand bag. I looked to see the time 4:30. Holly was sitting on her bed on her phone.

"Oh I didn't realise the time, yeah ill see you out and I can say goodbye" I got up off the floor from where I was organising.

I stepped up outside and my mom followed me I shut the dorm door. I could see that my moms blue eyes were getting glossy.

"I'm so happy your settling in well and that you and your roommate get along. You know me and your dad are drive or phone call away. Me and your dad will pay for running your car" she said to me smiling, tucking a piece of my hair behind of my ear.

"Thank you I will miss you loads mom" I said and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you aswell, I love lots. Take this your allowance will be in it every week, I want to make sure your safe." She said this handing me a bank card.

"Thanks mom but you know that I want to get a job." I hugged my mom and just didn't want to let go she is my best friend.

"I know hunny but I'm always there and I want you to know" she let go of me and smiled.

"Bye mom" I smiled.

"Bye baby" she started walking down the hallway to leave.

I walked back into my dorm room to find Holly looking through my wardrobe.

"Can I help you?" I giggled standing next to her in front of my wardrobe.

"Well no I'm helping you get ready for us to go to a bar tonight." She picked up my black mini skirt and threw it onto my bed along with a plain white top. She picked up my black leather jacket. "This is what your wearing, we're going to a bar". Then she scooped to pick up my black heels.

"No no no no I am not wearing them, I'll wear these" I picked up my black combat boots.

"Okay go get ready." she threw the clothes at me and walked up to me and pinched my cheeks.

"Ughh okay." I can't deny I'm excited to experience a bar in London. I've only been to a few parties and that was in Kent. So it wasn't that exciting. Just usually family events.

I went to leave the dorm to get changed in the shower room.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked me with her hand on her hip.

"To get changed." I said spinning around to face her.

"Get changed in here, we're both friends and girls" she laughed.

Friends? I've actually made a new friend.

"Erm okay." I stood by bed and dropped the clothes on my bed.

I lifted my hoodie over my head and threw it on the floor. I took off my converse. I took my jeans off that left me in my black lace underwear. I love lace underwear. Then I lifted my top over my head to reveal my matching black bra.

"Omg Ellie." I turned around to face Holly.

"What?"

"You have a great body!" She said looking me up and down, I know I was blushing.

"Erm thanks" I giggled.

I got dressed quick covering up I was abit embarrassed. I sat on the bed lacing my boots up, then I see Holly getting undressed and putting a short black dress with heels and a similar black leather jacket as me.

"I'm a little nervous I've never been to a bar in London before." I said walking over to the dresser and picking up my favourite perfume and spraying some on my neck and wrists.

"Oh your gonna love it." With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. I quickly grabbed the bank card my mom gave me an shoved it into my jacket pocket. She wouldn't mind me using it, in my defensive this bank card is a very important part of making friends. I need to be able to buy drinks.

"My friends are picking us, there on campus now." She said whilst locking the dorm room.


End file.
